A sudden meet with The Guardians ((Shinichi, Kaito and Amu))
by kuroba.kaito1412
Summary: A High School boys named Kuroba Kaito(黒羽 快斗) and his cousin Kudo Shinichi(工藤 新一) are planning to visit their relative named Hinamori Amu(日奈森あむ). But their day turned out to be a murder case, Kaito will finally meet Heiji Hattori, Highschool Detective of the West alongside appearing in a deduction show with him, Shinichi and Hakuba. Read the manga in devianart (PhantomThief2141)
1. Chapter 1 - Reunion with old friends

- At Ekoda High School-  
*kaito is texting someone*  
Aoko : Hey kaito... KAITO!  
Kaito : what ? You're disturbing me...  
Aoko : I was just wondering, who're you texting to ?  
Kaito : Ohh, i was just texting with my cousin from Seiyo Academy...  
Aoko : I ever heard of Seiyo, they have Guardians... And i heard the humor that the Guardians have shugo chara's...  
Kaito : Yeah, and my cousin is one of the Guardians... After school I'm going to visit her with shinichi...  
Aoko : can i come ? *ask kaito with a little red face*  
Kaito : Well, If you come then it'll be boring *grins*  
Aoko : Why you?! *angry*  
Kaito : I'm joking okay, you can come with me... Maybe ran and sonoko are coming too...  
Aoko : yayy! It's just like a reunion gathering... *smiles with joy*  
Kaito : I'm going to get my soccer uniform and stuff... You better bring extra clothes and an umbrella...  
Aoko : okay, I'll tell tou-san... *texting to nakamori-keibu* Kaito, tou-san said i can accompany you *smiles happily*  
Kaito : great, I'll just text jii-chan to pick us up and drive us to seiyo academy... Wait here aoko... *walks to the rooftop*  
((calling jii-chan))  
Jii-chan : what's the matter bocchama ?  
Kaito : can you prepare 2 soccer uniforms for me and shinichi ? And maybe a soccerball too...  
Jii-chan : where are you going ?  
Kaito : to amu's school... It's been a long time i haven't meet amu again...  
Jii-chan : ohhh, it's hinamori-sama... I'll pick you up after school, who'll be joining to visit Seiyo Academy?  
Kaito : I'm inviting shinichi, ran, sonoko and aoko. I'm sure they'll have a splendid time with amu and the others... I'll be playing soccer with shinichi, nagihiko and kukai  
Jii-chan : okay I'll prepare the uniforms and the jackets right away, and of course the soccerball... Do you want me to bring your magic tools and your guncard ?  
Kaito : okay... Well, i better get going now... The sixth period is ending... Bye jii-chan  
Jii-chan : Bye bocchama *close the phone* Now i should prepare bocchama's and shinichi-sama's soccer uniforms, jackets and soccerball  
- 2 hours later-  
Aoko : kaito, I'm ready ^^  
Kaito : Good, we just need jii-chan to pick us up...  
(suddenly hakuba appears)  
Hakuba : where are you going ? Are you going to a date with aoko ?  
Kaito : Nahh, I'm just going to visit my cousin from Seiyo Academy...  
Aoko : Y-yeah, I'm accompanying kaito so he'll not make mischevious behavior... *blushes a bit*  
Hakuba : Well, i should be get going now... ((*whispers to kaito* I'll capture you for sure Kaito Kid-kun!))  
Kaito : ((*whispers to hakuba* are you nuts or what? I'm not kid))  
Hakuba : well if you said that... Bye guys... *leaves the school*  
Kaito : sheshh that troublesome detective -.-"  
Jii-chan : sorry I'm late bocchama... i was preparing your soccer uniform, jacket, soccerball, magic tools and guncard...  
Kaito : sorry for making you pick us up and do the errands jii-chan...  
Jii-chan : well, that's my job as your assistant and caretaker...  
Aoko : Umm... Konnichiwa jii-san ^^  
Jii-chan : konnichiwa aoko-san... My my, you've grown to a beautiful lady...  
Aoko : arigato jii-san, well let's go now...  
-20 mins later-  
Kaito : we've arrived to Seiyo Academy... Ahh, and there's amu...  
Amu : Waaaaa! Kaitoniichan... I miss you very much *hugs kaito tightly*  
Kaito : hey, hey don't hug me too tightly... You've grown tall *pats amu's head*  
Amu : hehehehe, I am growing fast... And konnichiwa ^^  
Kaito : oyeah i forgot to introduce to you, this is Aoko... My childhood friend and classmate  
Aoko : konnichiwa amu-chan *smiles*  
Amu : Uwaa! Konnichiwa Aokoneechan! I've always wanted to meet you, since kaitoniichan always tell stories to you...  
Kaito : S-shut up amu! *blushes*  
Amu : ahhlele, you're blushing *teasing kaito*  
Aoko : what stories did kaito told you ?  
Amu : that you're a cute and nice person...  
Aoko : R-really? *blushes*  
Amu : Yeahh, I'm sure *^*  
((Aoko blushes))  
Kaito : A-anyway, where are your friends ? And where's ran, miki, su and dia ?  
Aoko : who's that ?  
Amu : Taa-raa! My shugo chara's ^^ Can you see them ?  
Aoko : Uwaaa! This is the first time i saw shugo chara's... Can kaito see them ?  
Amu : yes, he can see my shugo chara's...  
Kaito : stop the conversations... I asked you where's the others ?  
((Yaya sneaked to kaito's back holding a fish and...))  
Yaya : Baaaa! *holds a fish*  
Kaito : Gyaaaa! A fish! *runs like mad*  
Amu : Bahahahaha! kaitoniichan haven't changed at all...  
Aoko : *shocked* There's a new person who likes to tease kaito *grins*  
Yaya : Waaa! Kaito you're soo not changing since we've last time met...  
Kukai : Yo guys! Ahh there's kaito...  
-Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko arrived-  
Shinichi : Hey guys! We're here... are you ready for the match?  
Ran : Uwaaa! Aoko! Long time no see!  
Aoko : *runs to ran* Yeahh it's been a long time now... ^^  
Sonoko : Hey'ya Aoko... I missed you...  
Aoko : Sonoko you came too ^^  
Sonoko : yeah, since we heard kaito and aoko will be here too and that mystery geek also wants to meet his cousin...  
Aoko : ahh, if you're talking about kaito and shinichi's cousin... She's very cute...  
Shinichi : yo kaito! It's been a while cousin... *grins*  
Kaito : Yo there! Yeah it's been a long time since we've meet... *grins*  
Amu : Waaa! Finally i can meet kaitoniichan and shinichiniichan at Seiyo Academy! *hugs both of them*  
Shinichi : Hey, hey easy with the hugging...  
Ran : So that's shinichi and kaito's cousin ? She's cute...  
Sonoko : yeah... With pink hair and the cool uniform...  
Aoko : we can see their shugo chara's...  
-shinichi, kaito and amu runs to sonoko, aoko and ran-  
Shinichi : I promised to introduce my cousin right? So this is Hinamori Amu, a 6th grader from Seiyo Academy...  
Amu : konnichiwa minna~! *smiles innocently*  
Ran and Sonoko : nice to meet you...  
Kaito : Kukai and Nagihiko, let's do the usual thing...  
Shinichi : yeah, it's been a long time...  
Kukai : Okay, bring it on dudess! It's between Seiyo and Ekoda/Teitan school match... With no Character change!  
Nagihiko : Yeah... Well, we have to get changed first...  
Kaito : Shinichi, Jii-chan made these for us... *gives the uniform and jacket to shinichi*  
Shinichi : woww this is cool... I'll wear it, say thanks to jii-chan for me...  
Kaito : I will...  
-meanwhile-  
Kukai : we should be wearing our school's soccer team uniforms...  
Nagihiko : good thing i bring my uniform...  
Kukai : same here... Well let's get changed...  
-5 mins later-  
Kaito : this is so cool, I should be thanking Jii-chan later...  
Shinichi : yeah, and say hi to jii-chan for me  
Kaito : Tell that by yourself -.-" You have your own cellphone right...  
Kukai : Yosh! Well, let's start the match...  
Nagihiko : Yeah, we'll win for sure  
Ran : No way! Ekoda and Teitan will sure win!  
Sonoko : Go get'em Kaito and Shinichi  
Aoko : Kaito! I'll not forgive you if you lose the match  
Kaito : Yeah I won't lose for sure *energetic eyes*


	2. Chapter 2 - Soccer match!

-Exercising for the match-  
Kaito : One.. Two.. Three..  
Shinichi : Oi kaito! Don't speak to loud  
Kaito : Yeah, but i can't help it xD  
Amu : As usual they use English  
Kukai : They're smart O_O  
Ran : yeah, shinichi and kaito can speak in English fluently  
Sonoko : As expected they're from a deduction freak family  
Aoko : If I'm correct, Kaito is a magician freak family and shinichi is a mystery freak family. My dad is soo fired up catching Kid  
Ran : Oyeah, nakamori-keibu is your dad, Probably he's busy since kid always gives his heist and make the police people's a headache  
Sonoko : But kid-sama is so cool  
Aoko : He looks just like Kaito though. Especially his face *stares at kaito's face*  
Kaito : Why're you staring at my face, ahoko?  
Aoko : Bakaito! There's no way I stared at your face ((why am i starring at kaito's face))  
Ran : There they go again  
Yaya : Ahh, Both of them are so romantic  
Rima : They're a funny couple...  
Sonoko : Even a 6th grader thinks that kaito and aoko are a funny couple *chuckles*  
Ran : Y-yeah  
-meanwhile-  
Nagihiko : Well, we need a defender though, We can't play only with 2 people's  
Kukai : Yeah, he's got a point. Tadase, can you be the defender?  
Tadase : Okay I'll try my best  
Shinichi : Who'll be our defender? How about Amu?  
Kaito : Probably... I'll go and ask her *runs to Amu* Amu, can you be the defender?  
Amu : E-ehhh, It's too sudden. But okay, I haven't played since last year  
Shinichi : It's fine as long as you've got the skills *pats amu's head*  
Amu : Shinichiniichan you're messing up with my hair again *tries to fix her hair*  
Shinichi : I like to messed up with your hair *smiles innocently*  
Su : Shinichiniisan, you're always so cheerful  
Miki : Yeah, and Kaitoniisan too  
Ran (SC) : It's better be energetic than lazying around  
Shinichi : Yep, what Ran said it's true  
Kukai : Well, okay since amu is going to be the defender. Good luck, and no chara change.  
Amu : Yeah, I will *Good thing i practiced with Ran and Kukai, so I'll be fine*  
Kaito : Okay positions now, And start  
-whistle sound-  
Kukai : Tadase pass!  
*Tadase successfully catch kukai's pass*  
Tadase : ((Now's my chance))  
Shinichi : Not your chance now *took the ball from Tadase*  
Ran : Nice cut Shinichi!  
Aoko : This is getting exciting!  
Yaya : Aoko-neechan, I heard Kaito and Shinichi are training from JR League. Is it true?  
Aoko : Yeah, that's true. Beside of intelligence and magic tricks, he's good with all kinds of sports except ice skating. You should see his face when falling, It's hilarious!  
Kaito : *sneezed* Gehh, someone's been gossiping about me! ((better focus to the match))  
Shinichi : Amu! The ball is yours!  
Amu : I got it! *kicks the ball*  
*Nagihiko tries to catch the ball Amu kicked but failed*  
Kukai : Shoot! You did well Nagihiko!  
Nagihiko : I wont lose this time *determined face*  
Yaya : So the score now is 1 - 0 now to the next one  
-whistle sound-  
*Shinichi passes the ball to Amu*  
Amu : I'll shoot again... *ready to shoot but Kukai cuts in*  
Kukai : Sorry Hinamori, but I'll be taking the ball... *runs with the ball*  
Tadase : Nice cut Souma-kun! *runs to catch up*  
Kukai : Here I go Kaito...  
Kaito : I'm ready *serious face*  
*Kukai shoots the ball and Kaito catches it*  
Kukai : Shoot! It was almost in! ((those guys are really good, no wonder they've been picked by JR League))  
Shinichi : Nice try Kukai  
Yaya : The score is still 1 - 0  
Rima : Seiyo will lose for sure  
Ran : Don't think about that, I'm sure they'll catch up  
Aoko : Kaito! Switch places with Amu-chan!  
Shinichi : Yeah, I'll be needing a strong defender. You can catch the ball right Amu?  
Amu : Yeah, I'm ready for this!  
*Kaito and Amu shakes hand*  
Kaito : I'll leave the rest to you! *pats Amu's head*  
Amu : You can count on me niichan!  
-whistle sound-  
Kukai : Fujisaki! I'll pass the ball to you!  
Nagihiko : *catches the ball* got it Souma-kun!  
*Nagihiko runs with the ball and shoots*  
Amu : *Shocked* I-I'm sorry Kaitoniichan and Shinichiniichan  
Kaito : Nahh, It's fine Amu *smiles*  
Shinichi : Yeah, don't be sad *smiles*  
Kukai : Yes! We're able to catch them up, Nice shoot Fujisaki!  
Nagihiko : And nice pass Souma-kun!  
Tadase : I'm sure we'll be alright  
Kaito : But wait, it's already dark now. We can continue it tomorrow  
Shinichi : Yeah, your moms will probably be mad if you come home late  
Nagihiko : I have to practice dancing too, well I'll be going now.  
Tadase : I have to help my mom too, bye  
Kukai : Ohhh my! I forgot to attend my soccer club... Bye guys *dashing to his school*  
Ran : Shinichi, we should be going now  
Shinichi : I want to visit Amu's house first, it's been a long time since i haven't see Hinamori Family  
Kaito : I'll join you guys, You want to join to Aoko ?  
Aoko : Sure! I've told tou-san already and he said it's fine *smiles* ((I want to accompany Kaito))  
Sonoko : Can I join too ?  
Shinichi : Sure the more the merrier  
Kaito : Let's go!


	3. Chapter 3 - A sudden murder case!

-Walks to Amu's house-  
[Suddenly a corpse fell down from a building]  
Ran, Sonoko, Amu and Aoko : K-kyaaaa! *they saw a corpse fell down*  
Shinichi : Stay away from that corpse, Ran call the police and ambulance. Hurry!  
Ran : O-okay! *calls the police*  
Kaito : Hmmm *thinks* A corpse fell down from that building  
-The polices arrived at the location-  
Sato keiji : I heard that a corpse just fell down from that building, I've already informed Takagi-kun to evacuate all the peoples from that building and we have to ask them some questions.  
Shinichi : Thanks Sato keiji  
Sato keiji : Kudo-kun, it's been a long time.  
Ran : Hi Sato keiji  
Sato keiji : Hi Ran-chan!  
Chiba keiji : A corpse fell down from the 25th floor and his name is Yamamoto Ogino, he has a restaurant named "Oishinoya"  
Kaito : I see... Well, gather all the peoples from that building.  
Sato keiji : Excuse me, but who are you?  
Shinichi : Ahh, I forgot to introduce to you. This is Kuroba Kaito, my cousin and Nakamori Aoko his classmate.  
Sato keiji : Nice to meet you then Kuroba-kun, and Nakamori-san. Are you the daughter of Nakamori-keibu?  
Aoko : Yes I am, and nice to meet you too!  
Kaito : Nice to meet you!  
Shinichi : Well about the case, We should gather all the peoples living in this building as Kaito said ((I didn't know that he's good with deductions))  
Sato keiji : Okay, I've already informed Takagi-kun and he'll bring all the peoples to an empty room and began to introgate them.  
Shinichi : This could be a murder case or...  
Kaito : *cuts shinichi's line* Or a Suicide Case  
Shinichi : I guess you can be the next generation  
Kaito : of detective? Nahh, i just wanna be a magician not a detective.  
Amu : Niichan, I'll help too!  
Kaito : You should be with Ran, Aoko and Sonoko now. This case just leave it to us *pats Amu's head*  
Shinichi : Yeah, We'll finish this case in no time.  
Takagi keiji : Sato-san, I've evacuate all the peoples from this building  
Kaito : Excuse me for a while *takes Ogino-san's(victim) cellphone and rushly go to the introgation room*  
Shinichi : Hey wait up! ((He's deduction skills are superb, I wont loose to him))  
Aoko : Wait up Kaito!  
-Arrived at the introgation room-  
Kaito : Since we don't know Ogino-san's friends, we'll just re-send his mail to all the contacts  
Shinichi : I see, so we will know who's Ogino-san's friends  
[Kaito re-sends Ogino-san's mail to all the contacts]  
-cellphone ringtones-  
(Introduction : 3 peoples are the suspects...)

Hiwatari Akira(18) : Okino-san's waiter from Oishinoya.  
Kazama Hyõtaru(17) : Okino-san's waiter.  
Inubushi Sanae(20) : Okino-san's caretaker.

Takagi keiji : That means you're acquaintances of Okino-san's right?  
Sato keiji : Why didn't you tell us in the first place?  
Shinichi : Can I have your alibi when Okino-san fell?  
Akira : I was drinking a coffee at my room when I heard everybody's screaming  
Shinichi : And how about you Hyōtaru-san?  
Hyōtaru : I was drinking beer at my room  
Kaito : and last but not least, Can I have your alibi Sanae-san?  
Sanae : *sob sob* (cries) I.. I was making dinner for the master but when I... I heard master shouted from outside... I rushed to come down using the stairs... W-when I arrived, all the customers and peoples from outside surrounded the master... And some people say that he fell from his room  
Shinichi : I see... (Seems like this women is innocent, I need to confirm Akira-san and Hyōtaru-san's alibi)  
Shinichi : Hey Kaito, got any clues?  
Kaito : Hmmm... Not really I guess, But there's one thing that bothers me.. Anyways, why did you asked?  
Shinichi : I was just curious with your deductions... And are you bothered because of Akira-san and Hyōtaru-san's alibi right?  
Kaito : Yes! I could see that Sanae-san does have an alibi because I asked the chefs earlier... And maybe you should be curious, because i'm not from a detective family but from a magician family *grins and looks at him* But it's my first time handling this type of case so I could not possibly beat the Great Detective of the East.  
Shinichi : Hmph, Arrogant as ever... (Anyways, since when he asked the chefs? I better confirmed that first) *walks towards the kitchen*  
Chef 1 : Ahh what do you want boy?  
Shinichi : Pardon me, But did a fluffy haired guy around my age came here earlier and asked you some questions about Sanae-san?  
Chef 1 : Ahh i think his name was Kaito, and yeah he did asked me Sanae-san's alibi  
Shinichi : Thank you for the information  
Chef 1 : Your welcome boy.  
-Shinichi walks to the crime scene-  
Kaito : Oi Shinichi! Where have you been?  
Shinichi : It's nothing, I just went to the toilet  
Kaito : Did you asked the chefs because you didn't see me questioning the chefs and you're curious?  
Shinichi : (critical hit...) Yeah... I didn't saw you disappear so I asked the chefs to confirm it...  
Amu : I saw kaitoniichan going somewhere a while ago, shinichiniichan  
Shinichi : Anybody else saw kaito went somewhere a while ago?  
Ran : I did, he went to that direction *points*  
Kaito : still don't believe me?  
Shinichi : Fine... fine i believe you...  
Kaito : Good, Anyways let's ask Megure-keibu and Takagi-keiji to accompany us to the suspects room...  
Shinichi : Why that's a good idea, I'll ask Megure-keibu right now!  
Kaito : Okay since you're the police officers key of success *chuckles*  
Ran : Both of them sure have a good relationship  
Aoko : Even thought that bakaito sometimes annoying, well sometimes he's kinda cool  
Sonoko : Ohh my, praising your boyfriend at the time like this  
Aoko : w-what?! *blushing* I'm not blushing, sonokowaii!  
Sonoko : Excuse me for being a scary person, but your expressions is really cute when I tesed you :3  
Aoko : Mou sonooko-chan... *blushed*  
Ran : Aoko-chan and Kaito-kun is very similar with Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan  
Amu : Nee ran-neechan, who's Hattori-niichan and Kazuha-neechan?  
Sonoko : Hattori Heiji is his full name, and he's the High School Detective from the West and Tōyama Kazuha is his childhood friend.  
Ran : They really resemble Aoko-chan and Kaito-kun very much.  
Amu : Really?  
Sonoko : Ran is right, because Aoko and Kaito-kun always fight just like both of them.  
Ran : yeah  
Miki : A..amu-chan, I'm scared. It's the first time we've encountered a corpse beside X eggs  
Suu : Yeah, suu is very scared *trembles*  
Ran : Bare it just a moment Miki-chan and Suu-chan, If it's Kaito-kun and Shinichi, I'm sure they solve this case in no time *smiles*  
Miki : Uhh-okay *smiles*  
Suu : okay  
-Meanwhile-  
Shinichi : Megure-keibu! *calls his name*  
Megure-keibu : Ahhh shinichi-kun, have you got any clues along with your cousin... what was his name again...  
Shinichi : His name is Kaito  
Megure-keibu : Ahh. yeah kaito-kun! And can I help you with something?  
Shinichi : Actually, yes. This is actually Kaito's idea.  
Megure-keibu : Really?  
Shinichi : Yes, Can both me and Kaito go to the suspects room? We want to find some clues there...  
-Kaito uproaches Shinichi and Megure-keibu-  
Kaito : Because we've asked their alibis...  
1st is Sanae-san, We've confirmed her alibi and her alibi is solid. The thing is Akira-san and Hyōtaru-san's alibi has not yet being confirmed.  
Shinichi : And when we asked them, Akira-san said he was drinking coffee when he heard a screaming voice. But we're not sure if he has a solid alibi so we need to check to his room... And so does Hyōtaru-san's...  
Megure-keibu : Okay, I understand. I'll tell them that  
Kaito : Thank you very much, Megure-keibu.  
Megure-keibu : Your welcome, Kaito-kun.  
-Megure-keibu then asked Akira-san and Hyōtaru-san to asked their permissions-  
[5 mins passed]  
Megure-keibu : Kaito-kun! Shinichi-kun! They said both of you can go to their rooms...  
Kaito : Ohh, thanks Megure-keibu!  
Shinichi : Thanks for helping us, keibu.  
Megure-keibu : Well now let's move before it's dark  
-Shinichi, Kaito and Megure-keibu walks to Akira-san and Hyōtaru-san's room-  
-Meanwhile-  
Aoko : Where are they going, Sato-keiji?  
Sato-keiji : Megure-keibu said that both of them are going to the suspects room  
Sonoko : Ahh, I wish i could see Kaito-kun's deduction.  
Aoko : S-same here...  
Ran : Well not only both of you guys, I wanna watch the deduction show too you know...  
Ran(SC) : Yeah because kaitoniichan is on the move  
Miki : No, if Ran-neechan probably want to see Shinichi-niichan's deduction  
Amu : Yup yup!  
Ran : N-no! That's not it! Anyways let's ask Takagi-keiji...  
Suu : Right behind you Ran-neechan!  
-The girls asked for Takagi-keiji's permission-  
[5 mins passed]  
Takagi-keiji : Okay you can go upstairs, but don't disturb them.  
Aoko : Yayy! Aoko wants to see Kaito and Shinichi-kun's deduction skills!  
Ran : Same here, Aoko-chan *smiles*  
-Riding the elevator-  
Aoko : It's my first time seeing Kaito's deduction skills  
Sonoko : Yeah, after all he's a fun type of guy. But i guess even fum types deserve the deduction skills too.  
Ran : Yeah, Shinichi is not that type of guy but he's a serious guy  
Amu : I agree  
Aoko : Me too  
Sonoko : And it was quite surprising because his deduction skills are the same level as Shinichi-kuns  
Amu : But kaitoniichan and shinichiniichan are surprisingly amazing.  
Ran : Yeah, If Hakuba-kun and Hattori-kun are here it'll be "The Four Geniouses"  
Aoko : That's a good nickname for them! Because they're smart!  
Takagi-keiji : Anoo... We're here already.  
(the girls look at takagi-keiji with a retarded face and then)  
The girls : A-ahh.. Okay  
-Walks to crime scene-  
Sonoko : Ahhh, Kaito-kun looks so dazzling! *looks at kaito*  
Ran : Sonoko knock it off! Somebody will be jealous!  
Aoko : Geez ran-chan, I'm not jealous at all!  
Amu : Shhh, ranneechan, sonokoneechan and aokoneechan please be quiet. Kaitoniichan and Shinichiniichan will start their deductions soon.  
Sonoko, Aoko & Ran : Ahh, gomen*.  
-At the suspects room-  
*kaito looks outside*  
Kaito : Oi shinichi, your wife is here to see you solve the case.  
Shinichi : Idiot! Judging by their expressions, what they want to see is not me but you.  
Kaito : Me?  
Shinichi : Yes, You! Because it's rare to see your serious face, even Aoko-chan is surprised.  
Kaito : Hmph, I'm not a deduction maniac who likes to solve case like you.  
Shinichi : (As usual, but i'll make you solve the case)  
Megure-keibu : So, both of you said you've solve the case already. Tell us now, kaito-kun and Shinichi-kun.  
Shinichi : First of all, Let's do a simple experiment. Kaito!  
Kaito : Roger that! Guys, look at the table  
*everybody looks at the table*  
Takagi-keiji : T-that's impossible! The froth supposed to disappear.  
Megure-keibu : What's the meaning of this, Kaito-kun, Shinichi-kun?!  
Kaito : It's possible if you use salt to the beer.  
Shinichi : (he's on the move again)  
Ran : Oyeah, my dad used to put salt to the beer  
Sonoko : Kaito knew weird things like that brat  
Aoko : that brat, you mean conan-kun?  
Ran : Yeah, he knew weird things that we don't know. What a strange boy.  
Shinichi : (yeah i'm strange)  
Amu : Speaking of it, where is he ranneechan?  
Shinichi : *doki* *heart beating*  
Kaito : Uhhh, he's going with the Detective Boys to a camp. *panicked*  
Ran : T-that's right! How do you know?  
Kaito : A-after all, i'm his cousin too  
Sonoko : Ohhh, I see  
Shinichi : (whispers to kaito : thanks dude)  
Kaito : (whispers to shinichi : anytime)  
Kaito : And if you don't believe us, I've told Chiba-keiji to prepare a glass of beer without the froth  
Shinichi : And we'll test it out  
Chiba-keiji : Yes, I've already prepared it on the table  
Shinichi : We just add salt to the beer  
Kaito : *added salt to the beer* And there, the froth is back.  
Megure-keibu : You're right! The froth is back!  
Shinichi : And the only person who can do that is you,  
Kaito & Shinichi : *points at Hyōtaru-san* Hyōtaru-san, there's none other than you!  
Hyōtaru : What's your evidence!?  
Kaito : Your right hand. There's salt in your pocket.  
Shinichi : We've seen you put the salt to the beer.  
Kaito : Yeah, and that's the solid evidence. If you mind takagi-keiji, you can check it  
Takagi-keiji : Uhh sure *checks hyotaru's right hand* Just like what Kaito-kun and Shinichi-kun said, there's salt in his right pocket.  
Sato-keiji : What's your motive anyway?  
Hyōtaru : That bastard, took my mother's life!

-To be continued-


End file.
